


GuroTober Day 2: DROWNING

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Guro, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A corporate spy meets an (un)pleasant end.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and rape played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 6
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 2: DROWNING

“My, whatever have we here?” I enter the repurposed meeting room that our captive is being held. “You don't look like an ordinary thief.”

“I'm not a thief!” The slender young woman sitting in a chair with her hands cuffed behind the backrest glares at me. She has brown hair in a practical short cut and green eyes, and is wearing little more than dark cargo shorts and a form-fitting tank top that sits quite tight over her modestly large breasts – a faint outline of her nipples indicating a lack of a bra –, showing off her toned stomach with a nice set of abs, as well as part of her shapely legs. “You have no right to detain me like that.”

“Oh, but we do. The beauties of corporate extraterritoriality. And I know full well you're not some petty thief.” Even though she did get caught by security rather boldly sneaking through one of our warehouses, she was clearly looking for something specific instead of just some quick cash. And then there's the fact that her face got a match in our list of currently active free agents, as one Erika Steel, corporate spy for hire. “So why don't you tell me who hired you, Miss Steel?”

Erika seems surprised for a moment, but quickly catches herself and snaps back to a confrontational tone. “If you know who I am, you should also know I don't make a habit out of selling out my employers.”

“A mercenary's integrity. How noble.” I smirk. “But you don't seem to understand the situation you're in. You're under our jurisdiction right now. There's no lawyer for you, and your employer most certainly won't lift a finger to help you, so you might want to reconsider your answer.”

Erika doesn't reply, but I can see her gaze flitting through the room, looking for an out. But even if she could get out of the chair with her arms tied like that – which I don't doubt too much, she looks quite trained – before I get to her, the two guards armed with submachine guns flanking the door prove a big enough deterrent to not try anything funny. “What makes you think you could do any worse to me than what my employers would do if they find out.”

“I wasn't thinking that, I know how petty megacorps can be.” And not just because I work for one now. “Maybe I was just expecting you to put your self-preservation in the here and now first.”

Erika's silence and accompanying death glare at me is practically audible, so after a few seconds I just shrug with a sigh. “But if you're going to be like that, I guess it can't be helped.”

I step behind Erika and she gasps as I painfully force her arms upwards until she has to get out of the chair, and even though she strains against me, she ultimately complies as I guide her through a side door into a small-ish bathroom, the sink already filled almost to the brim.

It seems to dawn on Erika what's about to happen, as she starts squirming and straining harder, but before she can try anything I swiftly slam my fist into her stomach, and while she's gasping for air, force her against the wall with my forearm against her throat. With the other hand I flick open a knife and slice open the side of her top, tearing it away to reveal a pair of well-shaped breasts.

“S-stop it!” Erika is blushing, continuing to struggle against me, but she's powerless to stop me from similarly cutting away her shorts, heedless of the small cut on her thigh her movements cause, leaving her only in plain black panties.

“No!” As I unbuckle my own pants, Erika suddenly surges, pushing against me and almost knocking me down, but I barely keep my footing, and another punch to the stomach stops her long enough for me to slide behind her and get a grip of her hands and hair. I force Erika's head down and towards the sink, and even though she seems to be resisting with all her strength, I have the far superior leverage, and after only a few moments I manage to push her face under water.

I tear open the side of Erika's panties, leaving them dangling from her other leg as I fully reveal her asshole and smooth pussy, then pull out my fully erect dick, noticing she's hardly even struggling as I enter her pussy. Smart, she knows not to waste any air and just let me have my way for now, waiting for me to let down my guard. Or just kick me in the balls once I start getting into it. It's what I'd do too. I quickly reposition my legs, forcing her thighs apart with my knees, taking away that option.

Erika is still completely calm as I start thrusting into her, she's probably quite confident in her lung capacity. And I suppose against some rapist thug who'd get carried away fucking her, that would probably work too. Not me, though. Instead of just fucking her to get myself off as fast as I can, I continue at a more steady pace, reaching around Erika to grope one of her breasts, finding the flesh nice and firm under my touch, and her nipples quickly getting hard I start gently playing with them.

Erika flinches as I reach for her clit with my other hand, but she continues staying next to motionless as I start directly rubbing and teasing it with my fingers. I can't tell if she's trying to resist or actually getting into it, but either way over the course of the next few minutes as I continue both fucking and fingering her pussy, Erika slowly starts moving and squirming more and more, and before too long I can feel her pussy clench around me in a way that indicates she's quite close to her climax, so I intensify my fingers' efforts and thrust into her faster and harder to finally push her over the edge.

Just a few seconds later, Erika cums, as evidenced by her pussy clenching tight around my dick, her whole body rhythmically shuddering ...and the huge burst of bubbles rising in the sink as she can't help but gasp and moan in her orgasm, only to reflexively breathe in a lungful of water in turn.

Seeming to realise just how screwed she is, Erika starts wildly squirming and thrashing, but with hand on the back of her head, and the other twisting her wrists upwards, I easily hold her underwater as I continue fucking her, her desperate struggles splashing water everywhere. But it's hopeless for her at this point, and not even two minutes later, Erika goes limp, right as I cum with a low gasp, thrusting deep into her to shoot my load into her pussy as her body's last twitches slowly subside.

I pull out of her, a bit of my cum dripping from her wet pussy as I continue holding Erika's head under water for a little longer to make sure she's dead. When I finally let go of her and she fails to surface – or do anything than lay limply slumped against the sink – I put on my pants again, leaving the room to let the guards have some fun with her before disposing of the body, while I go to fill out a report about another intruder terminated.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by an rp I did with someone on discord and starring her likeness, used with permission. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
